Legends' Quest
Details Quest points * Agility (Boostable) * Crafting * Herblore * Magic * Mining * Prayer * Smithing * Strength * Thieving * Woodcutting *Completion of the following quests: **Family Crest **Heroes' Quest **Shilo Village **Underground Pass **Waterfall Quest *The ability to defeat a level 187 demon |items = *First, make sure that you are on the standard spellbook *Any machete (A regular one can be found by searching the cupboards next to Radimus Erkle.) *2 gold bars (It is highly recommended to bring at least 6 gold bars.) *A hammer *Rope *A rune/dragon axe *A lockpick (It is highly recommended to bring two lockpicks as you can lose one.) *A pickaxe *At least one unpowered orb *A vial of water *At least one Ardrigal (can be obtained during the quest) *At least one Snake weed (can be obtained during the quest) *A cut sapphire *A cut emerald *A cut ruby *A cut diamond *A cut opal *A cut jade *A cut red topaz *A soul rune *A mind rune *An earth rune *2 law runes *Any Charge Orb spell runes (two if you decide to do the "Easy Path" during the second fight with the demon) *Charcoal (1 minimum, 3 to be safe, obtainable during the quest) *Papyrus (at least 3, 5 to be safe, obtainable during the quest) Highly recommended: *Combat equipment, food and several prayer potions |kills = *Ranalph Devere (level 92) *Irvig Senay (level 100) *San Tojalon (level 106) *Nezikchened (level 187)—3 times }} Note for Ironmen below 75 Woodcutting: Towards the end of the quest, it is possible to obtain Magic logs by allowing yommi trees to die and chopping them down. This can no longer be done once the quest is finished! This is a slow and tedious process (~2-4 hours depending on your luck), but worth it for those who do not want to get 75 Woodcutting or hunt Nature Implings. Without having the level to chop down Magic trees, this is one of the very few ways to obtain Magic logs in all of Runescape. Magic logs are needed for a few quests (16 in total): 12 for Desert Treasure, 1 for Mourning's End Part I, and 3 for unlocking the Gnome Stronghold balloon route (requirement for Monkey Madness II). This seems to yield Magic logs about 1/4 of the time. Walkthrough Getting started To begin the quest, talk to the guards just outside the guild (Fairy Ring code ). If they think you're worthy, they'll send you through the gates to talk to Sir Radimus Erkle to get your assignment. What he'll do is give you an incomplete map of the Kharazi Jungle, which you're to complete, as well as making friends with the inhabitants of the jungle, so they'll give you a totem pole to proudly display inside the guild. Before you leave, take some papyrus off the table, and grab a machete from the cupboard. You can buy them from the general store in Shilo Village too, but these are free. Mapping the jungle Items required:' Radimus notes (He will replace at the Legends' Guild for 30gp), at least 3 charcoal, at least 3 papyrus, 230 coins, an axe and a machete. ''Recommended: Ardougne teleport'' ''Skills required: 50 Crafting to map the jungle.'' :Note: You do not need 50 Woodcutting to enter the jungle. However, you do need 50 Woodcutting to cut down the Yommi Tree at the end of the quest. Now, make your way to Brimhaven by taking a boat from Ardougne. Then, you can take Hajedy's cart to Shilo Village (his fee is 200 coins). You can also use fairy ring (code ), north-west of Shilo Village. Make sure to buy some charcoal and at least three sheets of papyrus from the general store before you leave Shilo; then, head out the gate and towards the south. To get into the Kharazi Jungle, you'll need to cut your way through the overgrown jungle vegetation using a hatchet and machete. It is suggested to bring multiple pieces of charcoal (at least three) in case one breaks, and also to bring more than three papyrus (at least five) as they will break along with the charcoal. Now that you're inside, make your map by walking from one end of the jungle to the other and reading Radimus notes when you're at the west, center, and east part of the jungle. If you did it right, you'll now have a map of the Kharazi Jungle. :Note: If you intend on freeing Sir Amik Varze in Recipe for Disaster, you should grab vanilla pod(s) whilst you are here—they are located directly south-west from the water pool near the beach in a group of five plants. :Tip: Also, shake a leafy palm tree to acquire a palm leaf, and drop it and pick it up four times to complete a hard task for the Karamja Diary. Additionally, kill an oomlie bird, wrap its meat in the palm leaf, cook it over fire, and eat the oomlie wrap to complete another hard task while you're here. The oomlie wrap can be cooked elsewhere and consumed to earn the hard task. You do not have to cook and eat it in the jungle. Contacting the locals ''Skills required: 50 Agility'' Head back out of the jungle, and talk to one of the foresters, who are wandering around right at the edge of the jungle. If you agree to give them a copy of your map by using Radimus notes on them, they'll give you a bull roarer. :Warning: Do not use the bull roarer around jungle savages, or you'll be attacked! Go inside the jungle again, and swing it near the totem pole found east of the water pool represented by a blue square on the map to call a local named Gujuo out of hiding. (There are multiple totem poles in the jungle, so if nothing happens, try another one.) He'll ask for your help, since his tribe's shaman, Ungadulu, is trapped in his cave. From now on, you can call Gujuo using the bull roarer from anywhere in the jungle. Towards the northwestern edge of the jungle, you'll find some rocks that you can squeeze through to get into the cave. Investigate (right-click) the fire wall and talk to Ungadulu, who warns you not to approach the flames, but becomes possessed and informs you that only pure water can extinguish the flames. Next, search the various items in the cave to obtain Ungadulu's notes: a scrawled note from the crate; a scribbled note on the table; and a scrumpled note on the bed. Reading them tells you how the shaman had prepared to summon his ancestors and pay homage to them, but fell prey to an evil presence in the cave. Once you're back outside again, call Gujuo with your bull roarer to get a bit more information. Tell him you need some pure water to douse some magic flames (Option 3). Ask What kind of a vessel? (Option 5). He'll give you a sketch of the vessel. You must search for Ungadulu's notes in the cave before you can obtain the sketch! Pure water ''Items required: Radimus notes, an axe, a machete, a ''hammer, a prayer potion (if you fail to bless the bowl and your prayer drops below 42), 2-6 gold bars (6 to be safe, more if you want more golden bowls; highly advisable if intending to get Magic logs from yommi trees later), and the Bull Roarer. ''Skills required: 50 Smithing to create the gold bowl and 42 Prayer to bless the bowl.'' Return to Shilo Village and bank. Get out a hammer and at least two gold bars. Go to any anvil (the closest is in Tai Bwo Wannai Village) and try to make the gold bowl. You may fail, so to be safe, bring more than two bars. Head back into the jungle and call Gujuo. He'll help you bless your gold bowl so that it can carry the pure water. Your prayer points must be at or above 42 to attempt this, and if you fail, it will drain 5 prayer points. If it drains your prayer below 42, you'll have to restore it to try again. Bank to get the required items for the next section before continuing. '''With your blessed golden bowl, head to the pool of pure water towards the middle of the jungle. Since you can't quite reach the water, cut some reeds from the edge of the pool with your machete (using your machete on the reeds), and use them to siphon the water out into your bowl. Note, however, if you leave the jungle, the water will evaporate, requiring you to refill the bowl again when you return. Exploring the shaman's cave ''Items required:' Radimus notes, bull roarer, an axe, a machete, 1-2 lockpicks (2 to be safe), a pickaxe, 1 soul rune, 1 earth rune, 1 mind rune, 2 law runes, blessed gold bowl, cut sapphire, emerald, ruby, diamond, red topaz, jade and opal. Recommended: ''A super restore potion if your level is not far above the required level stated below.'' ''Skills required: 50 Agility to squeeze through the crevice, 50 Thieving to pick the locked door, 52 Mining to smash the boulders and 50 Strength to force the heavy door.'' Bank to get the required items if you haven't yet. Do not extinguish the flames with the water yet. Once you have the items, go back to the cave and look around to find where there's a deeper part of the cave hidden behind a bookshelf. Squeeze past it and then pick the lock on the Ancient Gate. Just be aware if you fail, you could break a lockpick! Since you must "click to continue" to advance to the breaking of your lockpick, you can walk around first if the dialogue says that you have failed to pick the lock - this will allow you to reuse it. Next, you'll have to mine the boulders to get farther inside with your pickaxe to reach another door. If you fail at mining the boulders, the message, "The pick clangs heavily against the rock face and the vibrations rattle your nerves." will appear and your Mining level will be lowered by 1. Also, you have to force open the second door with your Strength stat—failure resulting in a temporary lowering in Strength. Be careful once through, as there are a number of level 83 Death Wings on the other side. You should kill one while you are here, as it is a hard task in the Karamja Diary. Run farther into the cave, and jump over the low wall. When you get further inside, you'll find a place where there's markings on the wall, telling you to use the SMELL runes to get through. Soul, Mind, Earth, Law, Law. Make sure to put them in in order, and you'll be let through. Inside, you'll face your next puzzle, where you'll see a number of stalagmites sitting in pools of water. Fit your gems into each one by trying to place them in until you get it right. When all of them are in, there will be a little light show, and the Binding Book will appear. One useful feature of this book is that you can bless vials and fill them with pure water from your bowl to make Holy Water. Wielding these while fighting demons damages them. Head back out of the cave. Once you are out of the cave, head east to the water pool in the center of the jungle. Use the bull roarer to summon Gujuo and ask him to bless your golden bowl. Then use your machete on one of the the reeds surrounding the pool to obtain a hollow reed. Use the reed on the pool with your blessed bowl in your inventory to fill the bowl with pure water to douse the magic firewall. Fighting the demon There is an upcoming fight, so be prepared. If you want, you can go back to the bank and resupply. If you choose to leave the jungle in order to return to the bank, your pure water will evaporate, and you will need to refill your blessed gold bowl in order to continue. Either way, when you're ready, use your pure water on the fire wall to step through without damage. Then, use your Book of Binding on Ungadulu to release the demon, Nezikchened. He is level 187 and will drain your prayer at the beginning of the battle, but never again after that, so be careful if you want to use it while fighting him. Additionally, he'll cast a Fire Blast just before dying, so make sure to keep your HP up so that he doesn't kill you with his last ditch attack. This Fire Blast will hit through the Protect from Magic prayer. You can lower his stats if you use Silverlight or Darklight on stab mode (Melee) or throw holy water vials at him (Ranged). Be sure though to bring a better classed secondary weapon. The desk can be used as a safespot, resulting in Nezikchened switching to Magic attacks. Once he's defeated, Ungadulu will thank you and give you some Yommi tree seeds. Be careful not to attack him as this will knock you out of the octogram and deal some damage, and if your health is low after the fight, this may kill you. Use the Drop trick to get more just in case later if you lose the plants to rotting or if you are an Ironman and want to get Magic logs. Ask him how to get out, he'll cast a spell to let you walk through the flames. :Note: There seems to be a glitch where if there is more than one person in the room (not inside the octagram), Nezikchened may go aggressive on the other player. This then makes Nezikchened completely harmless and unable to attack the player. Replenishing the pure water ''Items required: Ardrigal, Snake weed and a vial of water to make the Bravery potion, Yommi tree seeds, Radimus notes, a machete, an axe, 1-2 lockpicks, a pickaxe, bull roarer, golden bowl, rope, unpowered orb, runes/staff to cast any Charge Orb spell once. Food and potions to fight Nezikchened. '''The Salve amulet or Salve amulet (e) will prove invaluable as you will be fighting 3 Undead combatants in the near future. Skills required:' 56 Magic to cast a Charge Orb spell. In addition, the skills to go through the cave again: 50 Agility, 50 Thieving, 52 Mining and 50 Strength. Recommended Items: 'Super restore potion (Your Magic level may be reduced traveling back to the Ancient Gate in Ungadulu's cave, so it's advised to have a Super restore potion just in case.) Head back to the pure water pond and refill your bowl with water. Then use it on the ''Yommi tree seeds to germinate them. After germinating the seeds attempt to refill your bowl again—only this time you discover the pool is dry. Call Gujuo, and he'll tell you that the underground source has probably been blocked off. You find out that you'll need a potion of courage to be able to make it through the dark tunnel. To make the potion you need Ardrigal and Snake weed, which you found once already through the Jungle Potion quest. Make sure to take multiple of these herbs, you might need more later on in the quest. Mix these into a vial of water for the Bravery potion, which is consumed in one dose. It may be wise to grab multiple of each herb as you may need multiple bravery potions, depending on which path you choose later. '''Don't drink the bravery potion yet. Go back to Ungadulu's cave and head down into the cave again, going through all the same areas that you did before. This time, though, when you reach the area with the seven pools, head further to where another door is. Cast any Charge Orb spell on it to go through. You'll find yourself in a room with several barrels in it. You can smash them to reveal things like food, rope, weapons, or sometimes enemies. For now though, ignore them. Use your rope on the winch and '''drink your bravery potion ''before heading down into the depths. If you've brought along a Salve amulet, now is the time to equip it. If the rope disappears just search the winch again so it reappears and then go down. You'll be on the top of a long, winding path with several rocks covering it. Climb over these rocks to the bottom of the path, but be warned. If you fail you will fall to the bottom and take up to 40 damage depending on how far you fell. You may also be immediately attacked by one of the three warriors mentioned below. Once at the bottom, you'll see three different undead warriors named Ranalph Devere (level 92), Irvig Senay (level 100), and San Tojalon (level 106), who will drop the lump, hunk, and chunk of crystal, respectively. Talk to them and fight them individually. Once you've defeated them, they won't attack again. Take the crystals over to the furnace to the north-east and put them in to make a glowing heart crystal. There are multiple of each warrior in the room. If you are using Ranged or Magic hiding behind one of the empty ore rocks allows you to safespot them. Now, look at the minimap. If you haven't noticed already, the area looks like the head of a dragon. Go to where the eye is, and use the crystal on a mossy rock there. It will glow. Go to the south to find a shimmering field, which the crystal will now open when you put it in a heart-shaped recess next to it. On the other side of the barrier are three lesser demons, and past them, is the source of the pure water. The second battle You'll notice that there is a boulder blocking the water flow. Try to push it, and a spirit named Echned Zekin (Echned Zekin is an anagram of Nezikchened) will appear. He'll say he's being tortured and beg you to help him by killing the spirit, Viyeldi. He'll give you a dark dagger to do so. If you have no intentions of killing Viyeldi, you should still accept the dagger from Echned, as the dagger is needed to be given to Ungadulu in order to proceed with the quest. There are now two paths to choose from. Players who leave during the fights will need another Charge Orb spell to get through the door again. The short path Do as the spirit asks. Go back to the staircase, and jump back up to the very top (it could take a while). You may have noticed a blue wizard hat on the way in—maybe even tried to pick it up. If you did, you met a spirit named Viyeldi, who Echned wanted you to kill. Stab him with the dagger; then, go back to the boulder. Before pushing the boulder, proceed to the southern boulder if you wish to safespot Nezikchened. Tell Echned Zekin that you did as he asked—you cannot have a second dark dagger in your inventory when talking to him or else he won't think you've done the task. Nezikchened will reveal himself and attack the player, draining the player's Prayer. After the battle, push the boulder out of the way of the water's flow. Fill your golden bowl if you haven't already germinated the seeds. The easy path :Skip the "easy path" if you did the short path. Do not try to pick up the blue hat or talk to Viyeldi. Talk to Ungadulu instead, his magic will allow you to pass through the fire wall safely. He will recognise the evil in the dagger and take it from you, giving you a Holy force spell card which severely weakens demons. Now head back down to the bottom once again. Unfortunately, you'll have to use another unpowered orb and another Charge Orb spell to get back in. Still, being back on the surface does give you a chance to restock on supplies for the next fight. Either way, when you get back to the bottom and push the boulder out of the way, you'll have to fight the demon again. Remember to push the boulder out of the way after the battle is over. 'If you took the latter path, use the Holy Force spell on him to weaken him and reveal his true form. :'Note: If you don't kill Nezikchened fast enough, he will reset, causing you to have to push the boulder again to talk to him. The combat will reset, and he will have full health as well as drain your prayer again. At the start of the battle, he'll halve your prayer. He fights with a very ineffective magic attack at the beginning of the battle, and he'll soon realise that it doesn't work and switch to melee. Defeat him however you like and then push the boulder out of the way of the water's flow. Restoring the totem ''Skills required: 45 Herblore to plant the yommi tree, 50 Woodcutting to create the yommi totem.'' Note for Ironmen: Do not make the totem until you have all the Magic logs you need! If you stop receiving logs at some point (6+ trees with no logs) leave the Kharazi and come back. Based on anecdotal evidence, standing directly adjacent to the trunk of the tree seems to give logs more often. Allowing a yommi tree to die and then chopping it down has a chance (seemingly 1 in 4) to yield magic logs, rarely multiple sets. At the minimum Herblore requirement to plant the tree, about 192 seeds should be enough to get 16 Magic logs accounting for a high (66%) failure rate from planting the seeds. When a dead tree is chopped down, the soil is damaged, so the player will have to hop worlds or move to another spot. Teleport or climb your way back out of the cave and head to Shilo Village or teleport out to bank. Grab the Radimus notes, bull roarer, an axe (rune or higher required to cut the Yommi tree), a machete, yommi seeds, golden bowl, and any potions or food you need for the most difficult battle of this quest. Fill up your bowl from the restored pond and find a fertile patch of soil. It will be bare of vegetation and brown on the map. Use your water on the seeds to germinate them, then use the bull roarer to call Gujuo for instructions on what to do next. Fill the bowl again and plant the germinated seeds in the fertile soil and wait for it to grow. If it says you planted the seeds incorrectly, try logging out and back in. Once it reaches the second stage, fill your bowl again and use it on the tree. The third and final stage is the adult yommi tree. Keep alert, because once it has reached this stage, you'll have only a brief window of time where you can cut it or it will go rotten, and you will need to start again. Use your axe on it, and keep doing this until you've chopped all the branches off and shaped it into a Yommi totem. You'll know it's done when you can pick it up. If you lose all your seeds, you can always go back and get more from Ungadulu in the cave. Do remember to germinate them with the sacred water. The final battle Now, find any of the locations where there's an old, brown totem. One is located just east of the pool, but there are others all over the forest. Once you find one, make all the preparations you need to fight—turn on Protect from Melee and use your new totem on the old one. When the demon spawns, he will say his dialogue and begin attacking you! You are immobile while he is speaking and can take heavy damage, so it is recommended to turn on Protect from Melee before replacing the totem to be safe. If you chose the short path, you will need to kill the three undead warriors you saw down in the dragon cave once again. He will summon them one at a time, going from the highest level to the lowest one. Nezikchened will temporarily appear to summon the next warrior after you kill each one. During this time you will be immobile and Nezikchened will spawn next to you, landing 4 melee hits. 'If safespotting the three undead warriors you should turn melee on '''before '''landing the final blow. Note that you can safespot all the fights to prevent Melee damage, which is particularly easy over the jungle plants, by the totem east of the sacred water source. When you've killed them all, the demon will appear for the last time. This part will be skipped if you weakened him with the Holy force spell earlier. Once again, you will have to fight the demon, and once again he'll drain your prayer, so be ready for it. He attacks with Melee and Magic, which is much more effective this time. He doesn't use Magic that much if you melee him. Using Ranged, Magic, or a halberd from between the trees with Protect from Magic on will allow you to defeat him without losing health. :'Warning: If you take too long to fight him, he will disappear. When you resummon him, he returns with full health. Finishing up When Nezikchened falls for the last time replace the totem and Gujuo will appear to thank you for defeating the demon. He'll give you a totem pole as a reward for everything you've done. Go back to Ardougne, grab the Radimus notes (contains map) and totem, and take them all to Radimus Erkle. Turn them in to finally be admitted into the Legends' Guild. Congratulations! You have completed the Legends' Quest! Rewards * Quest points *Access to the Legends' Guild (including shop to buy the cape of legends) *The ability to wield the dragon sq shield *7,650 experience each in four skills of your choice (limited to Attack, Defence, Strength, Hitpoints, Prayer, Magic, Woodcutting, Crafting, Smithing, Herblore, Agility, Thieving. It is possible to choose the same skill several times). *The ability to charge your Skills necklace or Combat bracelet at the Legends' Guild or the Fountain of Rune. *Access to the Kharazi Jungle and a vine shortcut into it, requiring 79 Agility.